


Rain (Prussia X Reader)

by ImJustHereThanks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustHereThanks/pseuds/ImJustHereThanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on one of my favorite quotes.</p><p>I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters<br/>You belong to Prussia</p></blockquote>





	Rain (Prussia X Reader)

You and your boyfriend, Gilbert, were walking home when it started raining. HARD. Luckily, you had your umbrella in your purse. Unluckily for you Gil was being... well, Gil. "Gil give me my umbrella back! I'm getting wet!" You whine. Gil looks at you with a smirk and his eyebrows waggling. "Not like that you perv!" You say, laughing. He fake pouts and splashes water from a puddle all over your jeans. "Gil- mmph!!!!" You start. Gilbert cuts you off with his lips. You're kissing a guy in the rain. How cliché. He pulls the umbrella over the both of you. "You're lucky i love you, you bastard." You mutter as you kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my favorite quotes.
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters  
> You belong to Prussia


End file.
